Repulsion
by wndrw8
Summary: She hates him; she needs him. David/Shaw. One-shot for Prometheus kink meme on LJ.


She rages inside the alien craft.

Placing David in the control room, she attaches only what wires are needed before allowing him to repair himself. She shouldn't let him repair himself at all, because she cannot repair herself, and it seems so wrong.

Her body is shaking as she stumbles into a darkened room down the corridor. Faint light flickers off the console and she slams her fist against the keypad until the door shuts behind her. There is blood running down her thighs from the staples that have jarred open and she falls to her knees with the blood smearing on her shins.

She can feel the liquid squishing against her space suit.

She lies down with her cheek against the cold metal floor and waits. For what, she doesn't know. Perhaps Charlie will appear, or Janek, or maybe even her father. Hours pass and Elizabeth looks over at the wall to her left. It is coated in black with lines that swirl infinitely, dizzying; she watches until her eyes close and she drifts into dreams.

* * *

Awake, David is peeling off her suit.

The cool air hits her shoulder blades first, her cheek still pressed up against the floor, then slinks lower until her entire back is exposed, then her thighs, then she's completely exposed. She wonders how many hours have passed, how David could've fixed himself so quickly.

She will never recover as well as he has…

His hand slips around her stomach, squeezing between her staples and the floor and she yelps.

"Don't," she whispers.

"Doctor Shaw, you're bleeding."

"I don't care."

"Please, let me tend to you."

His grip tightens and he pulls her up so her back is pressed to his chest, his bare chest she notes, and his pants are made of cotton instead of the thick rubber suit. Some of the blood has dried on her thighs and she feels it pinching her skin.

He stabs her in the side with a pain suppressant. "That should keep you for a while."

"Let me go."

"Please relax."

Her heart is racing now; the pain suppressant clouding her nervous system and turning the finely detailed room into a mess of black and grey shapes. Her mind spins. She hates him, but she loves the feel of him. Hates him but needs him, hates him but can't seem to rid herself of this feeling…

Elizabeth struggles.

His arms hold tight.

She kicks backward against his shin and he falters just long enough for her to scramble away. But the medicine is strong. Her vision blurs, hazy, and he's coming after her again. He grabs her wrist and she spins into him instead of away, forcing her elbow into his chest and if he were real, he would go down but he's not and he won't and oh, God, she just wants to fucking make him hurt like she's hurting.

The wound in her belly doesn't throb anymore, but she can feel her heart between her thighs as he holds her still. They breathe together, her heart frantic and pounding, his calm but somehow forceful.

She hates the sound of it.

Her gut drops when his knee sneaks between her legs to keep her from thrashing. She's wet. Her nipples harden as his chin grazes her shoulder. Pressure. She throbs for him.

"Elizabeth, your heart is beating very fast."

She stifles a growl. "That's all you can sense?"

He runs his nose along her neck like he's smelling her and the hand he's placed on her stomach moves lower. It rubs along the tender flesh between her hip and her belly, making her squirm. Her skin heats. He knows exactly what he's doing, she thinks. "Your breathing is… erratic. And your…" his hand skims lower, not touching yet but hovering. "Oh, dear," he breathes into her neck.

Where did he learn this?

She tries to think back. What must he have watched those two years…

David is more dark and twisted than she is.

His index finger slips over her heat, slips inside her and her entire body shudders. Her nails tear away at his skin. She gasps. She jerks but his arm holds her against him. His movements are slow, light. He teases. Too much. Her body thrusts against his hand and he stills her with the other.

"Tsk, tsk," he whispers.

He wants to control; he is like Weyland in that way.

Elizabeth grabs his hand and forces it further inside her, guiding it, until she feels him hardening behind her. She pushes, quickening the pace until the hand stills.

Why? She can't breathe.

Her fingers encircle his wrist. He's going to stop, she knows it, and when he withdraws his hand completely from her something inside her chest breaks.

Fuck him.

His spins her so they're face to face and before he can grabs her wrists, she slaps him across the face, hard. He reaches for her again and she elbows him, knees him in the stomach and runs for the door.

She's almost there when he tackles her to the ground. His body is heavy; it cuts the air from her chest and she pants. Gasping. He's smothering her and she's about to pass out when the weight lifts just enough and she feels his zipper rubbing against her ass. He pins her arms above her head and hell… she hates him so much but her legs widen. She bites her lip not to beg.

Just fuck me, she wants to scream. Fuck me so I can feel something other than how much I hate you and how much I need you and how much we repulse me.

"Please," she whispers.

Throaty. She doesn't recognize her own voice at first. Not until she says it again.

"_Please_."

Her heart thuds, joins his, and for a moment they beat together. In tandem for the first time in this entire mission…

Then he's unzipping his pants and thrusting inside her. He's so hard and so big that she screams the first time. Unnatural, she thinks. But she can't think because it feels too good and she can't hate him anymore because at least he's given her this.

Warmth fills her belly. Finally Elizabeth closes her eyes and succumbs to it.


End file.
